Life in Death: A lonely heart
by Unborn Phoenix
Summary: When a book is written, there is always a reader. With the reader comes the life of the book. But the book 'Life in Death,' takes the word 'life' too literally... Everyone who reads that book is doomed to be trapped within it until the adventure ends.
1. Within the pages of the book

Phoenix: Yes! My very first story~  
**Unborn Phoenix: Yeah, yeah, yeah... I came up with most of the ideas though...  
**Phoenix: Uwaa! No you didn't!  
-Phoenix and **Unborn Phoenix** fight-  
Phoenix: Anyway, read and review please~

* * *

  
When a book is written, there is always a reader. Then, there are those few who can feel themselves in the pages of the book. With the story, Life in Death, the reader will always engage in the book... Literally.

-**Unborn Phoenix now presents to you... Life in Death-**

"Welcome to my bookstore, madam." The blonde woman smiled warmly at the manager, "Thank you, but I'm just here to meet someone." The store manager folded his arms, "Who may that be?" The woman fiddled with her hair, "He's my husband, Kyoura Mikago." The manager nodded and smiled confidentely, "He's the top seller this week. He should be there, in the back."

"Thank you very much, sir." The manager smiled as the woman hurried to meet her husband. Upon reaching him, she hugged him, "Kyo-chan!" Kyoura smiled, "I'm sorry Sarah, I've been away for quite some time." She shook her head, "No, it's only been a couple of years you missed out on." She sarcastically said, "Ne, Kyo-chan, what's that?"

"This? It's my new book. You should read it, it was dedicated to you anyway." Sarah smiled and reached for the book, "Life in Death? That doesn't sound like a good title." Sarah wrinkled her nose, "Hey, its not all that bad!" Sarah giggled, "Don't worry, I'll read it before bed."

"Of course you will. See you tomorrow night." Sarah kissed her husband and ran out of the store in a hurry. Of course all of Kyoura's books were good; they were excellent! Exciting and thrilling fantasy books that could make you think you were part of it!

Sarah opened her door and threw her keys onto the kitchen counter. She closed the door and walked into her bedroom. Sitting on the small bed, Sarah turned the light on. She opened the book and started to read:

_There once was a great land, larger than any had ever seen. It was peaceful and great for farming. The stillness in the air was always undisturbed, but that was because… __**No one had set foot in that place for years.**_

Sarah narrowed her eyes quizzically, "Hmm? That's weird. The font is different than the usual…"

**_Those who read this book's first page shall always and forever be trapped in it, until the book has come to its end!_**

Sarah suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. She dropped the book and fell to the floor, "Urk…" She panted for breath as her sight slowly dissolved away. Her arms relaxed as darkness blinded her sight, and her breath was stolen by the book.

* * *

Waking up on a fresh sheet of snow, Sarah shivered. She was dressed in a plain white night gown with slippers. She sneezed loudly and rubbed her arms in a bad attempt to keep warm. Sarah rose to her feet and looked around her, "That's weird, it's supposed to be spring…" Sarah shivered once more and walked forward a few steps before collapsing again, "Oh dear, it's so cold…"

"Are you alright, milady?" A man riding a white horse extended a hand to her. Sarah instinctively took it and was pulled onto the horse, "I'm not fine. I've no idea where I am!" The man chuckled and kicked his horse lightly so it moved forward, "You see milady, you are in the town of Seireitei. A small town, yes, but it is a significant town, so true."

"I don't suppose you have any proper clothes for this kind of weather?" Sarah asked while sneezing once more, "Ah yes, many have been coming to this town lately." Sarah looked up, "What did you say?"

"Many foreigners have come, near this time o' year." The man smiled at woman he was familiar with, "Ya see milady, you are in 'the book.'" Sarah grew curious, "What book?" The man smiled, his orange hair moving as he turned back, "In the book you were jus' readin' a while ago. Life in Death."

* * *

Phoenix: Well? What did you think? I know its really off, and the chapter is really short, but I'm sure they'll get longer!  
**Unborn Phoenix: Well... The characters are really OOC  
**Phoenix: I have to make it that way...  
**Unborn Phoenix: Harumph! It's better when it's the reagular personality, much more harder to bend then  
**Phoenix: Nuh-uh! This is my story, stay out of it and make you're own!  
**Unborn Phoenix: Fine, be that way you vile woman!  
**Phoenix: Random thought... If you put the 'e' in front of 'vile' instead of at the end, it becomes 'evil.'  
**Unborn Phoenix applaudes: Wow! You're smart.  
**Phoenix glares silently at **Unborn Phoenix**: ...I will kill you one day -turns to reader- REVIEW for me please... It's just the box down there below this text! It's not hard

* * *


	2. My decision, my ending

Phoenix: Last time on 'Life in Death…' This happened-

**_Those who read this book's first page shall always and forever be trapped in it, until the book has come to its end!  
_**"Ya see milady, you are in the book." Sarah grew curious, "What book?" The man smiled, his orange hair moving as he turned back, "In the book you were jus' readin' a while ago. Life in Death."

**Unborn Phoenix: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get on with the story already!**  
Phoenix sticks her tongue out at **Unborn Phoenix**: Fine  
**Unborn Phoenix: Finally!**

* * *

_**-An 'Unborn Phoenix' story… Life in Death: A lonely heart-**_

"What? That's just… Impossible!" Sarah yelled, warming herself next to the heater. The orange haired man handed her some tea, "Yet very true, miss." He sighed and walked into the next room, "How though? I mean, I was just reading the book, then…"

"Then ya fainted, did ya not?" Sarah paused and nodded, "Yes, but I don't see why this all feels very real. Is this just a dream?" The orange haired man shook his head and walked back into the room, "Ya see, miss… You're in a very different world." Sarah let out a frustrated sigh, "I just don't get it…"

"Of course ya don't." The man sat down on a couch, "Anyways, ya have to finish da story to get out." Sarah looked quizzically at the man, "What do you mean?" The man sighed and reached for a red leather book. He opened it, "After speaking with the young man, the woman set off to find a group of people to help her overcome the beast in the Lair."

"What Lair? Plus, I don't even know what you're talking about, Mr…" The orange haired man smiled, "Ichigo Kurosaki, pleased t meetcha, Sarah Mikago." Sarah widened her eyes, "How do you know my name?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Umm… Well… Yer husband created us, within the book, he placed a spell."

"A spell? Like magyk?" Sarah asked, "Yea." Sarah sighed, "Magyk is forbidden in my world though, he couldn't have!" Ichigo stood up, "Your husband is a very bad man! Its because of him that half of the people in Seireitei are dying!" Sarah gasped, "What could he do?"

"Everythin'. In da story, he killed off many of our people. So he sent many a people ta try ta change n twist da words. It's bein' changed as we speak." Sarah blinked and looked at the empty pages of the book, "Why are the pages blank?" Ichigo handed the book to her, "Tis time, miss. That ya have ta change da story. Do it, please."

"I… I can't do anything!" Ichigo opened the book, "Continue da story from here… Go to da house at da end of da village." Sarah took the red book and softened her eyes, "What happens if I don't finish the book?" Ichigo turned sadly, "Ya dun need ta know."

"…It's a black house, right?" Ichigo nodded and handed Sarah a jacket and proper clothes, "Ya need these." Sarah grabbed the clothes ad bowed apologetically, "It'll probably be my fault if it freezes over… This world…" Sarah ran out the door and swallowed the lump in her throat… How could she ever be the heroine in a story like this? When she knew that Kyoura always killed his heroine in the end?

* * *

The black house looked as if it would fall at any time. The creaking gave off its old age, and the lights flickered on and off from time to time. Sarah gulped and knocked on the wooden door. A raven-haired woman opened the door and looked suspiciously at Sarah, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah Mikago… Ichigo sent me here to finish the book." The woman scoffed, "So you're the author's wife? We don't need your help." The woman slammed the door, "Wait! I plan to help your town! I asked around and the villagers told me that the beast in the Lair was making this freezing weather!"

"…" The woman gripped the doorknob tightly and opened it once more, "How do I know you won't end up aiding the beast?" Sarah blinked, "What do you mean?" The woman glared, "All the other foreigners have sided with the beast, or got eaten."

"Let me guess, few have ever been eaten?" The woman nodded, "It was our life or theirs, and people can be so selfish these days." Sarah inhaled sharply, "I want to help you, honest. If I'm ever to get out of this book…"

"There is no way out." The woman saddened, "The Author wrote in the back of the book. He sketched it into our brains… There is no escape. Finishing the book only means that more trouble is to come!" Sarah narrowed her eyes questioningly, "What trouble? There is only one book, and one ending."

"That's the thing!" The woman hissed, "The Author, he's making a sequel!" Sarah widened her eyes, "Why is he doing this?" The woman blinked, and opened the door further, "Come in, we cannot speak of this here." Sarah hesitated for a split second, but walked into the room.

* * *

The woman turned on the light, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Sarah nodded, "So… This sequel, what is it about?" Rukia shook her head, "We don't know. The Author only had told us… That it was much more frightening than this ending."

"Ending? I thought I would change the book!" Rukia grit her teeth, "You can't trust Kurosaki! He was sucked into the book too, and he came back from the beast. He must be a spy, for it still is not spring!" Rukia lit a candle quickly, "He… So he was lying?"

"Of course! No one believes me though, but I know I'm right. You can't trust him, Sarah. That man is evil, his heart tainted with black and blue." Sarah held her arms, "Wait, blue?" Rukia sighed, "His heart is freezing. He was real happy when he first came to this world. Yet… I don't think he is the same person now."

"Rukia, if the beast is destroyed, what happens then?" Rukia fingered the smooth texture of her cup, "The Author said nothing of it." Rukia bit her lower lip, "I doubt that there is an escape from this world." Sarah shook, "Why do you say that?" Rukia looked up, "Don't you get it? There is a sequel. If this book has a fitting end, then the sequel will be no more. No sequel, no world, no escape."

"S-So you mean if the beast is destroyed…" Sarah looked up, "Then this world will most likely collapse?" Rukia nodded, "More like forgotten though." Sarah sighed, "Forgotten… Why would that happen though? Why am I even here?"

"Sarah, I once overheard the Author talk about the beast." Sarah shook her head, "What's the point? Even if it's destroyed, this whole world will be gone." Rukia bit her lower lip, "I only remember now, because… You are here." Sarah blinked curiously, "Huh?"

"The Author told us only one person could save the beast." Sarah gaped at the thought of saving a gigantic vicious beast, "Save it?" Rukia nodded, "It was only faint, but he said it was something to do with you." Sarah looked down, "I can't though."

"Why not?!" Sarah looked up at Rukia with tearful eyes, "What are you guys going to do if the beast dies? Like I said, one book one ending. You already stated the ending!" Rukia grabbed Sarah's thin arm, "This is not the time to be worrying about us! If you stay here, there is no hope for us!"

"It's better to live!" Rukia glared at Sarah, "Don't you get it? If there is no us, there will be no sequel. It's a sacrifice we villagers must face. Since you're here, you must save the next generation from dying. We are not living Sarah, we are the pages of the book you hold in your hands."

"I…" Sarah shut her eyes tight as a tear slid down her cheek, "I can't! You all are living! You breath and you run, you have _feelings_!" Rukia slapped Sarah, "Would you rather have us dead or rather have a second generation suffering through something much worse?"

That question hung in the air for a short period of time, "I want to save you, I want to save the next generation, but I can only save one." Sarah looked up, "There isn't another way around this?" Rukia shook her head solemnly, "This is the only way Sarah."

"Rukia, I choose to save the next generation… I'm so sorry…" Sarah held her face as tears dripped quickly off of her face. She fell to her knees and cried shamelessly, "It's okay Sarah… It'll be fine…" Rukia comforted her newfound friend, not knowing that the adventure coming up was a much harder road than thought.

* * *

Phoenix: Well, this isn't really my story, because **Unborn Phoenix **claimed it at the top...  
**Unborn Phoenix: Blah blah blah, that's all you do  
**Phoenix: Do not! Anyway, please review if you want a little romance added into the story-  
**Unborn Phoenix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
**Phoenix tapes her mouth shut: Review about that, ne? You have somethign to talk about~

* * *

-_Brief message from Phoenix: I need that decision quick, at least six at minimum, before **Unborn Phoenix** kills me-_


End file.
